


Lace

by QueenThayet



Series: Perfect Submission [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Coming In Pants, D/s, Face-Fucking, Humiliation kink, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Paddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: More filthy D/s porn from the Kneel in Worship-verse. Eames puts Arthur in lace and then on display.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Perfect Submission [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562527
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacuphuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/gifts), [oceaxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391648) by [QueenThayet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet). 



> For Teacup and Oce, my collaborators on this gorgeous universe. Thank you to swtalmnd and Teacup for looking it over for me. I haven't written in almost a year and some how this smut bunny appeared in my brain so I had to write it!

Arthur supposed he should be cold. He was mostly naked, except for a black lace body suit Eames had purchased for him and insisted he wear under his suit today. Arthur had been happy to comply, imagining how much Eames would enjoy knowing what was against his skin, just under his perfect clothes. 

And Eames had clearly enjoyed himself that morning, taking care to muss Arthur up a little bit every time they interacted, teasing him by mussing his collar or starting to untuck his shirt. Nothing obvious, nothing obscene. But Eames knew exactly what he was doing to Arthur and by lunchtime, Arthur was out of his mind with desire. 

Eames seemed to have planned for that as well, which is why the rest of the team was off at a lunch reservation, leaving Arthur Eames’ mercy. 

Arthur had blushed all over his whole body as Eames instructed him to strip down to his lacy underthings and get up on the table. Eames had positioned him carefully, head down and ass up, hands behind his back, and then ordered him to stay as he sat back down to work.

And Arthur had stayed: on display like a common tart for anyone who might come back into their work space. No rope, no restraints, just presenting himself of his own accord. 

Arthur was flush with mortification. This was in many ways his worst nightmare: that his colleagues would find out he was a sub and he would lose their hard-won respect. And yet, when Eames told him to do this, to put himself on display, to open himself up to discovery, he yearned for that shame. He burned with humiliation and arousal and pleasure. They were one in the same. Eames stripped him bare of his pretentions and protections and displayed him like a possession. Eames owned him, heart and soul, and Arthur was willing, eager to do whatever Eames pleased, even, especially if Arthur didn’t really want to do it. 

“Oh, darling, you must be patient. I’ll attend to you in a moment,” Eames said calmly. Arthur realized the he had been shifting slightly as he waited for Eames to do something to him. He couldn’t mean to just leave Arthur here the rest of the day, could he? Arthur shuddered at the idea, but felt his cock pulse. To be displayed and ignored was such exquisite torture. 

Eventually, Eames approached him and ran his hands all over Arthur’s lace-covered body. Arthur groaned at the long-awaited contact. He was hyper-aware of every piece of skin covered by the intricate pattern, from where it skimmed his shoulder blades and wrinkled on his back due to his clasped hands, to where it dug into his knees, trapped between his body and the unforgiving table. 

“Look at me, pet,” Eames murmured, gently tipping Arthur’s chin to make Arthur meet his eyes. Arthur’s neck protested at the angle, and his dignity protested at the exposure, while his cock dripped and eagerly celebrated every new ache and degradation. “You’re so close already, but you need just a tiny bit more, don’t you, love.” 

Arthur moaned in response. 

“Yes, I know what my boy needs. I’ll take care of you, darling.” With that, Eames suddenly brought a paddle sharply down on Arthur’s ass. Arthur hadn’t even seen the paddle, but it stung like anything against the lace body suit. Four strikes later and Arthur knew his ass was probably cherry-red. 

“Aren’t you lovely? Absolutely stunning,” Eames crooned as he set aside the paddle and undid his trousers. “Your arse is just perfect, I wish I could take you right now, but I’d hate to rip the lace.” He gently urged Arthur off the table and down to the floor. 

Arthur’s knees burned as he relieved the pressure from the lace against them. He obediently let Eames help him kneel down on the floor in front of him, however. 

“Since I can’t have your arse at the moment, I suppose I’ll have to fuck your mouth,” Eames said, gripping Arthur’s hair, tipping his head back. Arthur enthusiastically opened his mouth and let Eames use him for his own pleasure. He’d thought he would be embarrassed at someone walking in on them earlier, but this was even worse. He squirmed with arousal at the thought of anyone seeing him on his knees, covered in lace, with a glowing red ass and a mouth full of cock. He groaned and involuntarily thrust his hips, grinding against the floor. The lace of the body suit dragged against his aching cock and he came. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Eames groaned as he thrust faster and faster before he flooded Arthur’s mouth and throat with his own release. Arthur swallowed automatically, completely overcome with delicious sensation and shame. 

“There you go,” Eames said gently as he sank to the floor, embracing Arthur in his arms.

“When’re they coming back?” Arthur slurred out as his brain came back online and he remembered where they were. 

“Oh, not till tomorrow, I told them to take the rest of the day. Come on, love, let’s get you cleaned up,” Eames said cheekily. 

“At least it wasn’t another suit,” Arthur said as he let Eames strip him out of his soiled lingerie. 

“Hmm, well I will still be wanting a swatch of this for my collection,” Eames said thoughtfully as he carefully wrapped the body suit up to put in his bag.


End file.
